Syrus Truesdale (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Syrus Truesdale is a playable Legendary Duelist who appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Syrus Truesdale, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Prior to September 11, 2018, he was exclusive to the special event Syrus Truesdale's Road to Duel Links, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. Yellow Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Syrus Truesdale at the Gate. The special event Tardy Syrus has Syrus use different Decks and drop different rewards than usual. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-SyrusTruesdale.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-SyrusTruesdale.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-SyrusTruesdale.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-SyrusTruesdale.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-SyrusTruesdale.png | Defeat Profile-DULI-SliferSyrus.png | Profile (Slifer Red) Chibi-DULI-SliferSyrus.png | Chibi (Slifer Red) Summoning-DULI-SliferSyrus.png | Summoning pose (Slifer Red) Defeat-DULI-SliferSyrus.png | Defeat (Slifer Red) Unlock Missions Deck Character Roaming Duelist & Tardy Syrus Level 30 Level 40 Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Neos Cup Blue-Eyes Cup Skill: "Fusion Reserves - Roids" (If your team has less than 1000 Life Points, add a "roid" monster to your hand before conducting your normal draw.) Duelist Chronicles GX: Welcome to Duel Academy! Level 20 Skill: "Supercharge" (Syrus Truesdale will start the duel with the Trap Card "Supercharge" set.) Level 40 Skill: "Connection Zone" (Syrus Truesdale will start the duel with "Vehicroid Connection Zone" in his hand.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Syrus Truesdale reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Syrus Truesdale, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. When dueling against Level 40 Tardy Syrus, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel *When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki or Jaden/Yubel, Syrus announces "Jay! You're my best bud, but I won't let you steamroll me!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Jaden, thanks for teaching me to never give up." followed by "I don't know who I'd be without you!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Way to play, Jay!" followed by "But I'll defeat you someday! And sooner than you think!" ;Zane Truesdale *When starting a Duel with Zane Truesdale, Syrus announces "Zane's not himself. Only I can remind him how he used to be!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "You used to care, Zane! You used to respect your opponents!" followed by "So if you won't, I will!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "No matter what you do, you'll always be my brother." followed by "Now and forever..." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Syrus Summons "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill", a cut-in frame of Syrus briefly appears, and he announces "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill is digging this way!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" being Summoned plays afterward. **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Jumbo Drill!" followed by "Churn 'em up!" *When Syrus Summons "Cyberdark Dragon", a cut-in frame of Syrus briefly appears, and he announces "As I evolve into a better Duelist, so do my cards!" followed by "Show yourself, Cyberdark Dragon!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Cyberdark Dragon!" followed by "Dark Cyber Stream!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Cyberdark Dragon's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union", a cut-in frame of Syrus briefly appears, and he announces "Unite into one, Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Stealth Union!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Ambulance Rescueroid", a cut-in frame of Syrus' face briefly appears, and he announces "I Special Summon Ambulance Rescueroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ambulance Rescueroid attacks!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ambulance Rescueroid's effect activates!" followed by "I Special Summon the destroyed monster in Defense position!" *When Syrus Summons "Armoroid", a cut-in frame of Syrus' face briefly appears, and he announces "Armoroid! Combo Summon!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Armoroid!" followed by "Electricity Crush!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Here's Armoroid's effect!" followed by "All Spell and Trap Cards on the field are banished!" *When Syrus Summons "Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine", a cut-in frame of Syrus' face briefly appears, and he announces "Combine into Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine attacks!!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Dark Magician Girl", a cut-in frame of Syrus' face briefly appears, and he announces "She's not Ms. Dorothy playing dress up! She's the real deal!" followed by "Your hero and I: Dark Magician Girl!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I still can't believe I'm using the REAL Dark Magician Girl" followed by "Dark Burning Attack!" *When Syrus Summons "Pair Cycroid", a cut-in frame of Syrus' face briefly appears, and he announces "I Special Summon Pair Cycroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Pair Cycroid!" followed by "Double Cyclone!" *When Syrus Summons "Steam Gyroid", a cut-in frame of Syrus' face briefly appears, and he announces "This is my favorite card! Steam Gyroid!" ** Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Steam Gyroid attacks!" followed by "Train Twister!" *When Syrus Summons "Thunder Nyan Nyan", a cut-in frame of Syrus' face briefly appears, and he announces "*blush* This is my card-crush, Thunder Nyan Nyan!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go Thunder Nyan Nyan!" *When Syrus Summons "UFOroid Fighter",a cut-in frame of Syrus' face briefly appears, and he announces "I Special Summon UFOroid Fighter!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, UFOroid Fighter!" followed by "Cosmic Flux Blast!" *When Syrus Summons "Ambulanceroid", he announces "Ambulanceroid is coming to the rescue!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Ambulanceroid attacks!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Ambulanceroid's effect activates!" followed by "I Special Summon the "roid" that was added to my hand!" *When Syrus Summons "Carrierroid", he announces "I Summon Carrierroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Full speed ahead Carrierroid, attack!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Carrierroid's effect!" *When Syrus Summons "Cyber Phoenix", he announces "Rise, Cyber Phoenix!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Cyber Phoenix, attack!!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Cyber Phoenix's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Cyberdark Edge", he announces "I Summon Cyberdark Edge!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Cyberdark Edge attacks!" followed by "Counter Burn!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Cyberdark Edge's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Cyberdark Horn", he announces "I Summon Cyberdark Horn!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Cyberdark Horn attacks!" followed by "Dark Sphere!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Cyberdark Horn's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Cyberdark Keel", he announces "I Summon Cyberdark Keel!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Cyberdark Keel attacks!" followed by "Dark Whip!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Cyberdark Keel's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Cycroid", he announces "I Summon Cycroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Cycroid attacks!" *When Syrus Summons "Decoyroid", he announces "I Summon Decoyroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Decoyroid!" *When Syrus Summons "Drillroid", he announces "I Summon Drillroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Drillroid attacks!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Drillroid's effect activates!" followed by "Your Defense Position monster is destroyed!" *When Syrus Summons "Expressroid", he announces "I Summon Expressroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Expressroid, run 'em over!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Expressroid's effect activates!" followed by "I add two "roid" monsters in my Graveyard to my hand!" *When Syrus Summons "Gyroid", he announces "Come on out Gyroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Gyroid!" *When Syrus Summons "Jetroid", he announces "Fly in, Jetroid" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Jetroid! Attack!" *When Syrus Summons "Mixeroid", he announces "I Summon Mixeroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Mixeroid attacks!!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Mixeroid's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Patroid", he announces "I Summon Patroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Arrest 'em, Patroid!" followed by "Siren Smasher!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Patroid's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Rescueroid", he announces "I Summon Rescueroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Make some noise, Rescueroid!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Rescueroid's effect activates!" followed by "When a "roid" is wrecked in battle, it returns to the hand!" *When Syrus Summons "Stealthroid", he announces "I Summon Stealthroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Stealthroid attacks!" followed by "After Burner!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Stealthroid's effect activates!" followed by "After it battles, it destroys one Spell or Trap Card." *When Syrus Summons "Steamroid", he announces "I Summon Steamroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Steamroid! Full steam ahead!" *When Syrus Summons "Submarineroid", he announces "Swim, Submarineroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Submarineroid! Launch your torpedoes!" followed by "Subterranean Sneak Attack!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Submarineroid's effect activates!" *When Syrus Summons "Truckroid", he announces "I Summon Truckroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Truckroid!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Truckroid's effect activates!" followed by "Truckroid equips the monster it destroyed!" *When Syrus Summons "UFOroid", he announces "I Summon UFOroid!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, UFOroid!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "UFOroid's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Syrus activates "Burial from a Different Dimension", he announces "My Quick-Play Spell, Burial from a Different Dimension!" *When Syrus activates "Cyberdark Impact", he announces "I use Cyberdark Impact and return 3 Cyberdarks to my Deck!" followed by "Which lets me Fusion Summon Cyberdark Dragon!" *When Syrus activates "Cybernetic Fusion Support", he announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Cybernetic Fusion Support!" *When Syrus activates “Emergeroid Call”, he announces "I activate my Counter Trap! Emergeroid Call!" *When Syrus activates "Emergency Provisions", he announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Provisions!" followed by "I gain 1000 LP for each Spell and Trap I send to the grave!" *When Syrus activates "Fusion Guard", he announces "I activate my Counter Trap! Fusion Guard negates the effect, but I have to send a random Fusion Monster to the Graveyard." *When Syrus activates "Future Fusion", he announces "I activate my Continuous Spell, Future Fusion!" *When Syrus activates "Machine Conversion Factory", he announces "I activate my Equip Spell, Machine Conversion Factory!" *When Syrus activates “Magic Cylinder”, he announces "I activate my Trap! Magic Cylinder!" followed by "I'll send the attack right back at you!" *When Syrus activates “Megaroid City”, he announces "I activate my Field Spell! Welcome to Megaroid City!" *When Syrus activates "Micro Ray", he announces "I activate my Trap Card! Micro Ray!" *When Syrus activates “Monster Reborn”, he announces "This card will get me out of a jam, Monster Reborn!" *When Syrus activates "No Entry!!", he announces “My Trap Card activates! No Entry!!” followed by "All monsters in Attack Position switch to Defense Position!" *When Syrus activates "Polymerization", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Syrus activates "Pot of Greed”, he announces "I activate my Spell! Pot of Greed!" *When Syrus activates “Power Wall”, he announces "Go Power Wall!" followed by "I send cards in the Deck to the Graveyard, that drops the damage to zero!" *When Syrus activates "Shield Crush", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Shield Crush!" followed by "I destroy one monster in Defense Position!" *When Syrus activates “Spell Economics”, he announces "I knew I can count on my deck!" followed by "I activate Spell Economics!" *When Syrus activates “Stop Defense”, he announces "I'll play my Spell Card! I activate Stop Defense!" *When Syrus activates “Supercharge”, he announces "I activate my Trap! Supercharge!" *When Syrus activates "Vehicroid Connection Zone", he announces "I activate the Spell, Vehicroid Connection Zone!" followed by "My Special Summoned monster can't be destroyed by effects!" *When Syrus activates "Weapon Change" or its effect, he announces "I activate my Continuous Spell! Weapon Change!" *When Syrus activates “Wonder Garage”, he announces "I tricked you. My Trap Card activates, Wonder Garage!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Syrus Summons "Super Vehicroid - Mobile Base", he announces "Transform into Super Vehicroid - Mobile Base!" **Most of the time when Syrus declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Super Vehicroid - Mobile Base attacks!" **When Syrus activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Super Vehicroid - Mobile Base's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Syrus activates “Call of the Haunted”, he announces "I activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Monster." *When Syrus activates "Cyber Summon Blaster", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Cyber Summon Blaster!" *When Syrus activates “Dimension Fusion”, he announces "I activate Dimension Fusion and pay Life Points! We both Summon as many banished Monsters as we can." *When Syrus activates "Limiter Removal", he announces "I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Limiter Removal!" *When Syrus activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", he announces "I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!" *When Syrus activates “Power Bond”, he announces "With this card... I'll be as great as Zane someday!" followed by "I activate my Spell Card! Power Bond!" *When Syrus activates “Trap Hole”, he announces "Too bad, it's my Trap Card, Trap Hole!" Trivia *Yusei Fudo, Jaden/Yubel, Jaden Yuki, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Chazz Princeton, Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale, Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Leo, Aster Phoenix, Joey Wheeler, Akiza Izinski, Rex Goodwin, Blair Flannigan, and Kalin Kessler, in descending order, are the characters with the most card-specific dialogue in-game. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Yugi Muto, Bandit Keith, The Paradox Brothers, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Yusei Fudo, and Luna are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of their face(s). *Yugi Muto, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Espa Roba, Prana, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus Truesdale, and Sartorius Kumar are the characters with the least character-specific dialogue in-game. **The aforementioned characters, excluding Prana, have the average amount of character-specific dialogue a Legendary Duelist possesses. *There are some Legendary Duelists who have special event counterparts: **Joey Wheeler - Super Joey **Rex Raptor - Roaring Rex **Mai Valentine - Elegant Mai **Téa Gardner - Superb Téa **Chazz Princeton - Serious Chazz **Syrus Truesdale - Tardy Syrus **Jaden Yuki - Spunky Jaden **Bastion Misawa - Inglorious Bastion **Yami Yugi - Epic Yami **Ishizu Ishtar - Gravekeeper Ishizu **Odion - Solemn Odion **Maximillion Pegasus - Fantastic Pegasus **Alexis Rhodes - Alluring Alexis **Weevil Underwood - Scheming Weevil *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana